


It takes a strong person to apologize (and a even stronger person to forgive)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Fights, Gen, M/M, Making Up, Mates, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After their fight, both Max and Esteban are shaken. Luckily enough, they both have Packs to watch over them, and to urge them to make up again.





	It takes a strong person to apologize (and a even stronger person to forgive)

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday, I just had to write fic to deal with it all :3

Valtteri had to keep himself from interfering when Max pushed Esteban after the race. He did not agree with them fighting, but stopping Max or flashing his eyes would only make things worse. He clenched his jaw and glanced at Brendon, the Kiwi Beta blinking a little uncomfortably and taking a step back.

“You did that on purpose.” Max growled, shoving Esteban a second time.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Esteban retorded, stumbling back a little. Max growled viciously at the Beta, but moved away. 

“You don’t don’t deserve a seat.” he exclaimed hotly. Esteban winched slightly but then rolled his eyes, turning away a little. 

“Whatever.” he answered. Max growled again but then stormed off before things could escalate even more. Valtteri moved after him, wanting to speak to his Mate, but some Mercedes people whisked him away for interviews before he could.

~~ 

It was only a few hours later that Valtteri could finally track his Mate down. He was more than relieved to find Max’s smell in their Pack room, knowing Kimi and the others would be able to calm his Omega down.

He still expected Max to be angry when he entered the room, and he was partially right. 

Max in the corner of the living room, growling and hissing whenever someone tried to walk over to him. Kimi was the only one who was knelt next to the Dutchman, growling softly and reaching out to touch Max’s shoulder. Max’s growling momentarily turned into whines but then his face hardened again.

“Max.” Valtteri called out from the door. Max’s head shot up and he growled a little, cowering into himself.

“A-alpha…” Max whined as Valtteri headed over. Valtteri was a little surprised by how desperate Max seemed for him. Kimi moved away, squeezing Valtteri’s shoulder for a moment, before walking over to where Seb was trying to comfort Charles and PIerre a little, who both seemed a little confused and didn’t have their Mates around.

“Max…” Valtteri whispered, kneeling down. Max kept his eyes downcast, shoulders hunched.

“I-I should have won…” he whimpered. Valtteri sighed and squeezed his hand. 

“Come here.” he whispered. Max shuffled closer and cuddled close to him, letting out a soft, shaky sound.

“P-please don’t punish me…” Max whispered. Kimi instantly growled at Valtteri, making a move to drag Valtteri away from the young Omega, but Seb stopped him, curling up against his chest and kissing his neck to keep him calm. 

“Punish you?” Valtteri asked, looking as tense as the others. Max shuddered. 

“I-I misbehaved…” he muttered, still not looking at Valtteri. Valtteri gently hugged him closer, nuzzling his neck and the still relatively new Mark he found there.

“I would never hurt you over something like that.” Valtteri said. “I would never hurt you.” he whispered, cradling Max’s face between his hands to urge the younger man to look at him. Max sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“Really..?” he asked in a small voice. Valtteri kissed his forehead.

“Really, my beautiful Mate.” he whispered. Max sniffled some more and pressed close.

“C-can we have some Pack snuggles now?” Max asked a little shyly. Valtteri turned to Kimi, who smiled and nodded. Valtteri lifted Max up, the Omega immediately cooing softly and hiding his face in Valtteri’s shoulder. Valtteri carried him over to the sofa, sitting down next to Kimi so the Pack Alpha could comfort Max too.

“I-I want to talk to Esteban after.” Max spoke up after a moment, relaxing as his Pack was close.

“Good.” Kimi said, growling softly at him. Charles and Pierre moved to sit on the ground, leaning against Max’s leg. Marcus and Stoffel were now there too, curled up with their Mates as everyone cooed at Max. 

Valtteri nuzzled Max’s neck a little, before bringing their lips together, kissing him tenderly.

“I love you. And I’ll never hurt you.” Val whispered. Max let out a soft sob and nuzzled close, contently cuddled in his Mate’s arms.

“I love you too.”

~~

Esteban did not want to speak to anyone after the race, hiding away in one of the bedrooms in the Pack’s shared apartment. 

George was clearly uncomfortable, curled up on the sofa with his arms wrapped around himself, occasionally whimpering softly as he looked at the closed door.

Sergey and Lance were next to him, Lance eying the Omega in empathy, and nuzzling Sergey a little until the Russian reached out to gently squeeze George’s knee.

“I don’t know what to do…” George whimpered, shuddering as he clearly felt his Mate’s emotions.

“Give him some time.” Sergey said softly. Lance nodded in agreement.

“It will be okay.” 

George sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, but then nodded.

“Yeah… I-I’ll go shower in the meantime.” he mumbled, getting up and almost running to the bathroom, still wiping at his eyes. Lance cooed in concern and turned to Sergey. The Alpha gently pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It will be okay.” he said, slightly uncomfortable since Felipe and Rob, and Nico and his Mates were all not here. Leaving him as the only Alpha. 

There was a knock on the door and Sergey got up, glancing at Lance for a moment, the Beta curling up on the sofa with slightly wide eyes.

Sergey was surprised to find Max, together with Valtteri, Kimi and Sebastian, at the other side of the door.

“Hello…” the Russian said, completely out of his depts with what to do now.

“C-can I talk to Esteban?” Max asked almost shyly. Sergey blinked.

“I eh… Yes, you can try but… he won’t even let George in.” Sergey explained, but stepped back to let them all in. 

Sergey pointed at the right door before moving over to Lance again, the Beta looking a little uncomfortable and immediately pressing close to them. Seb sat down next to them, while Kimi stayed near the door, obviously a little wearily about being in another Alpha’s Pack room.

Seb smiled as Sergey let Lance growl onto his lap, the Canadian seeming a little unsure about everything.

“You make a good couple.” Seb told them softly. Sergey smiled while Lance hid his face in Sergey’s neck.

Valtteri did walk over with Max to the bedroom where Esteban was hiding, but stayed back a little as Max knocked. 

“E-este? Can I talk to you please?” Max asked softly. “I-it’s Max by the way…” he added when Esteban stayed quiet.

It took a long moment, but then the door opened. Esteban’s eyes were red, as were his cheeks, and his shoulders were hunched.

“What?” he asked sharply.

“I’m sorry.” Max whimpered. Esteban sighed.

“I’m sorry too” he whispered. Max hesitated but then shuffled a little closer, cooing softly as he wrapped his arms around Esteban’s chest. Esteban hugged back, sniffling some more but then cooing softly in return as well.

“Was stupid of me to push you…” Max muttered.

“I’m sorry it cost you your win” Esteban answered. 

“E-este…” George said as he walked back into the living room, dressed in a Force India shirt that clearly wasn’t his, his hair still wet and tousled after his shower.

Max moved away from Esteban and cuddled back into Valtteri, the Alpha growling proudly and rewarding him with some soft kisses to the Mark in the Omega’s neck.

Esteban jogged over to George, wanting to pull him close, but George moved away from him with a hiss.

“George…” Esteban whimpered. George growled again and moved past him, but Esteban caught his arm.

“George, I shouldn’t have ignored you like that.” Esteban whispered. George whined and looked away, but didn’t protest this time when Esteban pulled him into his arm. The Omega cuddled close and sobbed, Esteban nuzzling him in an attempt to make him feel better.

“I love you.” he whispered. “And I promise I’ll not shut you out like that again.” George whimpered some more, but relaxed into Esteban’s arms.

“I love you too.” he whispered, making Esteban smile. 

Esteban looked up at Max, who was cooing contently as Valtteri’s arms were wrapped around him.

“No more fighting?” Esteban asked him. Max opened his eyes, blushing a little before giving him a small smile.

“No more fighting.” he confirmed.


End file.
